The Original Salvatore Sister
by Gryffindor Rose
Summary: This is an AU story set back in 1864. It is about Damon and Stefan's sister, Emily Salvatore.
1. Emily Salvatore

The original Salvatore Sister

Chapter One: Emily Salvatore

*I do not own the Vampire Diaries, the actors, or anything in this story except for my character of Emily Salvatore.*

Emily Salvatore was among Mystic Falls precious youth. Her brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, were among those members as well. Damon was her older brother by four years and Stefan was her younger brother by four years as well. Damon and Emily were devastated when their mother died of child birth when she had Stefan. Damon and Emily were close to her, Damon more than Emily. Now that it has been 16 years since her death, Emily has grown into a respectable young woman. Her father had hated her because she had not been married yet and she was 20. It was looked down upon. She didn't understand because Damon was 23 and not married.

It was June 19, 1864. One day before Damon's 24th birthday. Elizabeth had gone into town with Stefan on her left arm. She was wearing a dress Damon had gotten her last year for her birthday. It was a red dress with black lace on her shoulders. The gloves she wore were white. Stefan was wearing a green vest under his black jacket. They had entered a store in town. They had passed Mayor Lockwood. He had greeted the two Salvatore's kissing Emily's right gloved hand and shaking Stefan's hand. Emily walked in and looked around for the perfect birthday present for her older brother. He would be escorting her to his party the next night, so she had to find him something really good.

She looked on a counter and found what she believed to be the best thing for him. It was a golden pocket watch on a chain. When you opened it up there was a place for a photo. She asked how much it would cost her. The man replied, "For you, Miss Salvatore, I will bring the price down from $30 to $20."

She knew she found a deal. "I will take it, thank you Mr. Willerbee." She said as he took her money and handed her the watch in a small box. She had left the store and found Stefan. "I found my present. Did you find anything?" she asked kindly. She saw a small box in his left hand and smiled. She knew that Damon would apperciate their gifts as they were better than their father's most years.

Stefan saw his older sister come out of a store with her own gift. When she asked him what he got Damon, he pulled the top of the lid off to reveal a medium sized bottle of cologne. She could smell it as the box was opened. She smiled. "Do you like Damon would like it?" he asked her closing the box and offering his arm to her.

Emily took his arm and responded, "I am sure, no matter what we give him, He will love it. Dont worry about Damon, dear brother, It's father we should worry about." She said holding her gift in her left hand while her right was looped in Stefan's left arm with her fan in her grasp. They all knew who their father acted after he got drunk at a party. They were all bound to be hit, at least once.

*One Hour Later*

Stefan held the front door open to the Salvatore Estate for his older sister. She thanked him and walked in. One of the slaves took her cover and followed her up to her room. She walked up the staircase with a female slave behind her. Their father had taken Damon out horseback riding that morning, so they should be returning sometime soon. She walked over to her vanity and shut the box in a drawer that required a key. She placed the key in her side table. The slave placed her cover in her closet and walked out. "Your older brother wishes to see you at three this afternoon, Miss Salvatore." she told her looking to the floor the entire time.

Emily turned around and looked at the girl. She was about her age. "Did he give a reason as to why I should agree to this appointment?" she questioned kindly. If Damon had wanted to meet her, then she had to fix her hair and make-up again to look her best.

The girl looked up to one of her many masters. "He wanted to walk in town with you and spend some time with his beautiful younger sister. Also Master Salvatore would like to speak with you as soon as he gets back from his morning ride. he want's to talk to you about your marrige." She said looking down again.

Something tugged at Emily's heart. She was indeed married, but she has lived with the men in her family because her husband was in the war fighting under General Robert E. Lee. Emily kept a straight face as she sliently spoke, "Thank you. If you would please exuse me. I need some time alone." The slave bowed and left Emily's room and shut her door. As the door was shut, Emily walked to her vanity and sat at the chair. She looked in the mirror as she reached for the chain on her neck. She pulled it up so it was completely visible. on the chain was her husbands wedding ring. He asked her to keep it with her untill he had returned so they can proerly start their marrige. She did. But know that her father wanted to talk with her, she had feared the worst. She began to cry at the table which held everything she ever found important.

*So I hoped I finished this chapter off right. Please review this story. It is the begining of my second story. I am still writing in my first. i will finish that before i get to involved in this one. Thank you for reading this.*


	2. A Summer Full of Events

A/N: So in this chapter, this leads up to the Salvatore children meet Katherine, Damon's Birthday and some bad news for the female Salvatore. Read, Enjoy and Review

Chapter two: Summer is full of events.

By the time the elder Salvatore's returned from their morning ride, Elizabeth had stopped crying, and was looking forward to her talk with her father. It had been almost three months since she had seen her husband, Mathew Clearwater. Their marriage was arranged by their fathers. It was for money and status, not love. At first the two didn't care for each other. And then they began to really love each other.

On the morning of their marriage, she was evacuated out of the small town of Covington, Virginia and back to Mystic Falls with the rest of her family after the northern had attacked the town. The night before was the last time they saw each other, they were fighting that night over him cheating with a local rich 23 year old woman.

She pushed the thought aside when she entered her father's study. "Good afternoon, father. Did you have a good ride with Damon?" she inquired as she took a seat that was offered for her.

"It was fine, my dear." He got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "I'm afraid to inform you of terrible news this early in the day, but Mr. Clearwater had died two days ago in an ambush." He looked at his daughter. Her face held no expression, at least not at first.

Then she asked him in a slightly shaken voice, "Did we ambush, or did they ambush?" her eyes were fixed on her hands in her lap. She knew this was going to be the news he would be telling her. Why was it she was right about anything nine times out of ten?

"We were ambushed." He started to walk over to her, but she stood up. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked sounding a little concerned.

"No father, but thank you. If you need me I will be getting ready in my room for a walk into town with Damon." She turned to the door, her hands behind her back. "I shall see you soon." And with that she left the room. She headed up the stairs. She strolled to her room and looked out the window. Damon and Stefan were playing with something in an oval shape and it was brown. The object looked strange. She ignored the fact as she closed the blinds and a maid came in to tighten up her corset strings.

*Two hours later*

Damon had stopped in front of his younger sister's door. He knocked on it three times with a white gloved hand. The maid had informed him she did agree to join him for a walk into Mystic Falls. "Emily? May I come in?" he asked.

Emily had gotten up from her chair at her desk where she was reading a book. She fixed her gloves as she opened up the door. "Please come in, dear brother." She said in her normal voice. She acted as if nothing had happened to her, the only way she learned how to grieve.

Damon came in and stood in the middle of the room. "Are you ready for our stroll?" he asked offering his arm for her.

She walked over and looped her arm through his. "Yes I am." She smiled at him as he did to her. They walked out of the room and down the stairs. As they left through the front door, her green dress seemed to turn to blue. There had been a carriage outside. Damon helped Emily in before he climbed in himself. "So, Damon, are you ready for tomorrows party?" she asked him kindly.

Damon was a little worried by how kindly his sister was talking. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he responded. "You mean, are you ready for father's drunken state in a few days? Then yes. It happens every time we go to a party, so I find everything predictable. How about you?"

"I'm not the one turning 24. I still have a few years." She had looked out the window before her gaze ended up on her brothers. "When are you to leave again?" she asked a little saddened. The two eldest Salvatore childern were extremely close. They were the ones who rewrote the rules about brother and sister rivalries.

Damon took a hold of her left hand. He held it between both of his. "Emily, I have to leave next Frieday at this time. I dont want to dwell on what will happen then. I want to make countless memories now with my friends and family since I do not know how long I shall be gone." Both of their electric blue eyes met. When he had finished talking, the carriage had stopped. The doors opened. He walked out before assisting his sister.

"I understand Damon. We can do whatever you want to do while you are still at home." They had looped their arms together and had proceed into town. Little did the eldest Salvatore's know what was happening back at home at this time. The knew arrival that their father allowed to stay with them.

*At the Estate*

Stefan had placed on new clothing and fixed his hair. His father informed him of someone coming to live with them. Her parents had died in a fire in Atlanta and was now moving up into Mystic Falls for her safety. He stood outside as he watched the single horse-drawn carriage approach the front of the house. A hand-maid had come out, helping her master out. His mouth had dropped on the inside of his mind. This girl was beautiful. Chocolate brown hair to match her eyes, perfectly colored skin and a wonderful smile. She approached him as he walked off the steps on the pourch. She offered her hand as he took it and she cursetied. "Hello. My name is Miss Katherine Pierce. You must be one of the many Salvatore men who live here.

"Yes ma'am I am. My name is Stefan Salvatore. Please do come in." he offered his arm, and she took it as they walked into the Estate.


	3. Breakfast Converstaion Like None Before

A/N: So I haven't really gotten a lot of reviews/suggestions for this story. I must tell you all that your reviews and suggestions shape all of my stories. So in this chapter; Damon and Elizabeth have taken to the forest because both find the town slow and lacking gossip.

Chapter Three: Breakfast Conversation Like None Before.

As the two Salvatore's found nothing to do in the town, they decided to escape to the woods. When they were younger, they always went to the woods to play after they did their daily studies in their home with the many governesses. There imagination ran as wild as the wind blew on those years. It was amazing to act like they owned the world.

Emily let go of Damon's arm. She picked up her many skirts in two big handfuls and ran taunting Damon, "You'll never catch me."

He looked to his sister and sighed. He placed her jacket down and started to run after her. "Why Miss Salvatore, remember you are talking to a Confederate soldier." He said laughing as he saw her giggling, running into a clearing. The clearing was still as green and open as it had been for the past 18 years. She fell to the ground and rolled over, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Damon saw her fall, but he knew she was ok when he heard her intoxicating laugh. He fell to the ground beside her. They looked to the sky that was slowly turning to a milky twilight. He could see some stars start to make their appearance. "Look, it's the Gemini constellation." He pointed out as he traced it so she could see it, for he was a Gemini, his sign. June 20th was the last day for the Gemini and June 21st was the beginning of the Cancer.

Emily watched as he pointed out many of the stars in different formations. They had spent almost an hour and a half of another watching the night sky. Emily sat up. "Father will be furious at the both of us. We need to go home." She sighed, knowing that he would get argumentative with them, and most likely physical.

Damon sat up; looking down at the uniform he was still wearing. "I agree." He stood up, helping her up. There was a grass stain on the bottom of her top skirt. He gave her his arm as they walked back the way they came, picking up her jacket.

They were laughing at some inside joke they had between them since he left for training when they saw something in the middle of the dirt road. The figure was spread out; the neck of the older gentleman was ripped out. Emily screamed as Damon went to see if the man was still alive. Some people heard the scream from the Miss Salvatore and ran to the road. Damon rushed back to Emily and held her in his arms to comfort her.

Jonathan Gilbert, the town inventor, looked at the wounds. "Get everyone inside, there's an animal on the loose." He stood up ushering women and children to the town and back to their homes. Some of the townsmen gathered guns and torches.

Damon was able to coax Emily away from the murder and back to the estate. Stefan was the one to welcome them into the house. "What happened?" he asked as one of the maids took Emily up to her room, calming down the Salvatore women.

"An animal attack, Stefan. Everyone is to stay in. Jonathan Gilbert has some men hunting down the thing. We need to stay in." he said holding his hat in his hands. "I will be in my room." Before Stefan could interject, Damon was at the top of the stairs turning to the right heading for his room. It was a good thing their father had passed out from excessive drinking through the day. Stefan sighed as he followed his siblings up and entered his own room, turning in for the night.

[i]June 20, 1864, Mystic Falls [/i]

Damon woke up from what little rest he could get. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees while running his fingers through his hair. He stood up and walked to his closet. He picked out a red vest and tie to go with his black jacket and pants. He ran a brush through his short black curly hair. When he was done, he stood up as straight as ever and left his room. He met his sister in the hallway and looked at her dress, which was the same color red as his vest with the same color accents. "Two minds think alike." He said.

Emily linked her arm though his laughing. "Yes they do. I was told that Sheriff Forbes will be here at one. He wants to talk to us about what had happened last night. Father doesn't know that we were out so late last night, so we will be fine, for now." She sighed as they walked down the stairs. They could smell a breakfast coming from the dining room.

They slowly walked to the fairly large room enjoying the closeness between them. As they enter, they could see the elder Salvatore sitting at his usual place at the table, the head of course. Stefan sat at his spot, on the heads left. The two walked to their places as Damon held out Emily's chair, the one furthest away from the head. She sat down in it and he pushed her in. He finally took his seat to his father's right.

Then the elder began to talk. "Now, before our food is brought out, I do need to tell you children something." He could see the hate that slightly filled up in their eyes, but none interjected. "This concerns you Damon, and you Emily. You all are the picture perfect children in Mystic Falls. But we have all been living a half-lie." Now he saw concern and confusing stares in the young ones faces. "Damon and Stefan, you are both blood brothers. But Emily has no blood relation to us."

Emily's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? This is nonsense. Of course Stefan and Damon are my brothers."

"Well, you see my dear, Stefan maybe like a brother to you but under the current conditions, you and Damon are set to have an arranged marriage before next week."

"What?" All three of the young people said, Damon standing up.

"Yes son. You will finally not be a disgrace to the Salvatore bloodline and have a family with Miss Emily Clearwater."

She asked, "Emily Clearwater? What kind of name is that?"

"Your birth name."


	4. The New Emily

Chapter Four: Preparing for the Nights Events.

"My birth name? No, you're just pulling our legs." Emily said laughing slightly hoping the older gentleman at the head of the table was going to join in, but he never did. She stopped her nervous silent laugh and looked at him. She saw the seriousness of his face and knew that this was of no laughing manor.

"Now tonight will not be just a birthday party. It will be your engagement. Eat up then go make yourselves perfect and presentable." The Mr. Salvatore said. His eyes went over to the plate of food that was now sitting in front of him. "Come on children."

Emily stood up, pushing her chair in. "If you would excuse me Mr. Salvatore." She still stood from behind her chair, knowing her manors and not leaving until he responded.

"By all means, you are excused from the table." Damon said, following Emily's moves. She left the room first at a quicker pace than normal. Who would blame her? The picture perfect woman in town just learned she was living a half-life with the Salvatore's. She really was never one. But in a few short days, she would be. She picked up her many skirts as she walked up the stairs. As soon as she hit the landing, Damon appeared at the bottom of the short, tiny stair case. Emily made her way to her room. She left the door slightly cracked, knowing what people would think of her if it was completely closed and she was alone.

Damon went up the staircase and up to the landing. He started to walk to his bedroom, but when he passed Emily's door, he could see in it. He could see her opening a box, no doubt from his father, with a dress that looked like she was supposed to wear that evening. His heart took a sudden beat when Emily caught him looking in. "My apologizes Miss..." it was strange for him to call her Miss Clearwater now.

"Miss Clearwater, Mr. Salvatore. It's nice to meet you." She said continuing her work on removing a soft lavender colored dress that had been placed on her bed. The box label read that it was sent to Mystic Falls from New York City.

Damon looked down at his clasped, gloved hands. "It is my pleasure to meet you." Then after having that little small conversation, he started to walk again. His feet took him to his room. There is where he felt himself. But now he really didn't feel like himself. He felt strange and empty. The thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as he started to prepare himself for the evening, starting with a suit.

~That night~

Damon had finished combing his short, raven black curls. He looked at his appearance in a mirror. His black pants and jacket were the perfect shade for the night. His white shirt and vest were pristine and clean. His gloves matched the vest in color and texture. He stopped looking at the image of himself and turned around, leaving his room and entering the hallway. His father and brother left in a carriage earlier so it was him and his sister. No, not his sister. Miss Emily Clearwater was going to be his wife within a matter of twelve days. They had no time to get to know each other, or did they? They grew up together believing that they were blood. But now, knowing they never were, did Damon really understand his true feeling for the only woman in the house? He came to a stop in front of her door. He peeked through the crack again, looking at her at her vanity area.

Emily saw Damon out of the corner of her eye in the mirror. She placed her perfume down on the table while responding to his gesture, "Spying on a lady is a sign of poor manors, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon looked to the hallway and back to the door, opening it up and entering. "My deepest apologizes Miss Emily." He looked at her as she turned around in her seat. "I am terribly sorry that you had to go through all your life not knowing who you truly were."

"It will be fine. Why should we dwell on the past when we are in the present? Now my corset strings seem to be tangled. Can you help me?" Emily asked in her most caring and sweet tone she possessed. She acted as if nothing happened to her, ever. Her light brown hair was curly and placed in an up-do on top of her head.

Damon smiled and said, "I would be glad to be of service." As she stood up and walked to her standing mirror, Damon followed, standing behind her. His fingers grasped the strings as he gently began to tighten them on. "I heard wind that the party is going well right now. That we look better than the Lockwood's." He smiled looking down at the black strings in her lavendar colored dress that his father bought for her for this occasion.

"Why wouldnt the Salvatore's not look better than the Lockwood's? It is you the town is celbrating tonight, am I not correct?" Emily asked as her hands laced withing her own. Her face was pointed to the floor, but her eyes wondered up to the mirror. She saw Damon standing behind her. Their combined reflection looked like a picture, like they were always meant to be together. She felt his fingers through her dress, she knew he had finished tightening them up for her. She turned around and gave a slight, kind sigh.

"Shall we leave?" He held his arm out for her. She took it gently cupping his arm near the top. His arm clossed her hand, pressing it against his clothing. He led her out of her room and down the stairs. When they left the double door's their eyes met a white carrige that was what they were to ride to the party in together. White meant of innocence and purity. It was a color sometimes used to signify a couple was near.

It would be offical at the party that they were going to marry, but why was his father rushing them, for everyone in town to know about the upcoming marrige so soon after he told Emily that she was orphaned? Both shook the similar look and thought out of their mind as they were loaded up in the house drawn carrige. Damon looked at Emily as she looked out to the tiny opening at her seat. She watched as the willows and cherry trees passed by as fast as the horses hooves could carry them.

The carrige slowed as they approached the Lockwood Mansion. Damon looked up at Emily's face as she moved it so it was looking at him. They exchanged a smile before exiting the wooden white thing. They walked through the double doors into the party. The Lockwoods greeted the two. "Ah, Damon. Happy Birthday sir." Said the Mayor.

"Mayor Lockwood, I thank you personaly for throwing a party in your home for me." Damon said, shaking the man's hand.

The mayor turned to Emily. Emily placed a hand in his and cursited to him. "Mayor Lockwood. YOu have such a lovely home. I can not wait to see how tonights events will unfold." She told him.

The mayor knew what she meant. His wife took his arm. "Then may I be the first to give my well-beings and great prosperity for your future, Mr. Salvatore and Miss Clearwater?"

Damon spoke, "Thank you very much. We both thank you." He looked to a smiling Emily on his arm. They would soon have to show public affection to each other, so he dipped down slightly and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheeck.

She closed her eyes and kept her fake smile up on her face. "Come on, Mr. Salvatore. I believe the Man of the night has to give a speech."

This was it. The speech where he would ask Emily to marry him. He sighed as they left the Lockwoods and entered the ballroom. The speechs started as soon as they entered. To waiters made glasses for Damon and Emily as they heard the things others had to say to Damon. Then after Stefan's short speech, it was time for Emily to talk. "Damon Salvatore, We have grown up together for the past twenty years and there is not a day I would want to redo. I have enjoyed every second spent with you. You are funny and kind. Happy birthday Damon. I hope it turns out to be as great as you wished it to be, and more." Emily held her glass up and people drank to her speech. It seemed hers was the only one that Damon liked.

"I want to start out by thanking each and everyone of you for coming out and helping me celebrate this occasion with my family and I. I couldnt wish to spend it any other way than without them and my close friends. But my speech will be shrot tonight, due to my complusion to ask one question." He found a ringbox in his jacket. Earlier he looked at the ring and saw that it was his mothers ring. He turned to Emily, taking both of her hands in his. He got down on one lnee and imeditalty heard the gasps.

"As most of you maybe thinking why i am giving Emily this type of gesture. She's a Salvatore, right? Well it turns out that she was never my sister. No blood relation between us. We grew up living as the others sibling. But this morning we found out that her name is Miss Emily Clearwater. And I am going to ask her as of in a few seconds a very important question. Emily Clearwater is a very sweet, kind, energetic and intelligent woman. There is no other that I would ask for to spend the rest of my life with." He could have sworn he heard more gasps and even a body hit the floor. "Emily Clearwater, Will you marry me?"

Emily looked down at him, both of their eletric blue eyes meeting the entire time he spoke. She knew she had a few tears well-up in her eyes. "Of course I will marry you." She said in a string and firm, yet soft and kind voice. Damon retrived the ring and placed it on her finger, over the top of her gloves. As he stood, people screamed in a signal of their acceptence of their new life and the party started now with the new couple of Damon Salvatore and Emily Clearwater.


	5. The AfterParty Talk

Chapter Five: What is it I am feeling?

After the celebration of their engagement and his birthday, Emily and Damon left the party to go back to their home, or his home. Almost everything seemed complicated. She was boarding at the Salvatore Estate all her life. She grew up thinking Damon was her older brother. He was her best friend, a protector, a play mate. Now, he was to be her best friend, her protector, and her lover. These feelings that she was feeling were different from the ones from the day before when they were out in an open field looking up at the stars. Now if he were to go out, she would have to be at his side, smiling and laughing, maybe even flirting with him.

Damon helped her up in the white carriage that they took to the Lockwood Mansion. He got in and sat opposite of her looking down at her left hand. He started at the ring he placed on her finger. He looked up and saw they were both staring at the same object. "It is really beautiful, Mr. Salvatore." Emily said her voice sounding sweet, companionate, and even a little in awe of love. There must have been a word for it but how could one word replace a few little words that meant what she was feeling like.

Damon bit his bottom lip before speaking. "It doesn't compare to your beauty, Miss Emily." He knew the stage coaches would report back to his father and tell them about what the two were talking about. He didn't feel right talking to her like that, but yet there was something tugging at his heartstrings telling him it was ok to tell her this. Soon everyone in town would be hearing this from the two of them. Maybe even a few public kisses that he would steal from her. But why so soon?

"You are quiet the charmer Mr. Salvatore. I don't think I could ever meet another man with as much compassion, kindness and devotion to one's country as much as you do." Behind these words, there was a meaning that she was trying to tell him. He looked into her eyes and knew what she meant. She really told her that it was ok for him to feel the way he did because she felt it. She told him to let go of the past and start fresh, their upcoming marriage will be the beginning of their lives, as it is for other people.

Damon took her gloved hands in his and gently squeezed them as his thumb stayed on top of the ring. "You are quiet kind and compassionate yourself, Miss Emily. But your beauty reaches beyond your hair and angelic face. You show beauty in your kind actions in everyday." He brought her hands up to his lips, lightly kissing the backs of both her hands. He knew what she meant be his words as well. He really told her that she was just like him. Lost and confused in this new life of theirs. But they would make it through. He told her that he wasn't afraid anymore.

The Salvatore Estate wasn't far from the Lockwood Mansion, so it surprised them when the carriage stopped and the door was open. Damon got out and helped Emily out again. She took his arm as they entered the house they both grew up in. They walked up the stairs together and stopped in front of her door. "Wait one minute. I forgot to give you your present."

"Now you didn't have to spend any money on me." Damon said as she opened her door and led him in with her hand on his. He saw that she went to her desk and pulled out something from a drawer. She closed it back and returned to him with a box in her hand, the shape of her palm.

"Accepting gifts from a lady is perfectly fine, Mr. Salvatore. It is a sign of her love for the receiving party." She held out the box in one hand. She took one of his and placed it on the top of hers, his right going to cup the hand he held out for him. Her left hand went to touch the side of his face. She could feel the slight tremor under his skin. She kissed his check before going to her closet, signaling him to leave.

Damon had turned around and left her room, closing the white panel door behind him. His left hand came up slowly to his face. His fingers gently touched the place where Emily kissed him, right in the middle of his check. He pulled his hand away, his gloved showed remains of lipstick that has on his face. He walked to his room to clean the feminine stain from his face.

After changing out of his tux and into his night clothes, he looked at the box he was given from Emily, sitting on his desk. He walked over and picked it up. He looked at the way she wrapped it up in a black paper with a red string tied in a bow on the top. I note card read "To Damon. From Emily" He flipped the note card over and it shown the same message. But the other message had more to it, but it was scratched out, possibly covering a message she wrote before the morning.

He sighed as he tore the paper open after gently untying the perfect bow. The box lid came off easily. He placed the wooden top down while looking at the boxes contents. There was a small bottle of the town's most expensive cologne; to it there was a letter attached to it. He placed the bottle down as he read the note.

To my sweet Damon,

I am sorry if you do feel uneasy about the next two weeks and their events. I share the same uneasiness that you have. I have grown up knowing you only as my older brother and I never whished for anything more than so. I wanted to inform you that if you had anything you wish to talk to me about, about anything possible, I will always make room in my day. Happy birthday Damon. I hope it was a pleasant one.

Sincerely,

Emily Clearwater

He sighed at the words on the paper. It was nice to know that she was just as confused and worried as he was. Maybe they could make their arranged marriage work. They won't know until it happens within the next fifteen days. Damon placed down the gift and letter and crawled under his bed covers, hoping that he would wake up and it all would come to be a dream.

June 21st, 1864

Damon awoke to someone stirring in his room. "Sorry Master Salvatore. I didn't mean to wake you." said one of the male slaves that belonged to his father. The man left before Damon could get one word out. He sat up rubbing his face. Today would be his and Emily's first public appearance as fiancée. Today would be the day everyone would be expecting the first kiss. How could he kiss the woman that he thought was his younger sister? That was how he saw her, just his younger sister, right?

He sighed as he walked to his closet, picking out a green vest and tie to go with a pair of black trousers and his black jacket. He ran a comb through his raven black curly hair. He picked up the present that Emily gave him and used to puffs of the cologne. He saw another box on the table. It was also from Emily. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a pocket watch, gold in color with a chain. He opened it up and saw the typical thing women do with watches that they give to men as gifts. Inside was a picture of her. He placed the watch inside his jacket and did a final sweep of his outfit, checking for any flaws. He found none, because he was a Salvatore.

He walked down stairs and out the open doors. He must have slept late since the sun was in the noon position. He saw two horses standing in the dirt road before the porch. Emily came out from the side of the house. "Good morning Mr. Salvatore. Care to join me on a ride into the twon for lunch?" She asked kindly.

Damon looked down at his apperence and then back at her as she carefull mounted her horse. He followed her and mounted the other. "I would be more than happy to." He saw that she was wearing the ring proudly on her hand as they tightened on the reings. They both went out of the Estate at a brisk canter towards the heart of the Mystic Falls.


	6. Love is in the air

Chapter Six: Could this really be love?

As they approached town, Emily and Damon slowed their speed down. They stopped at a stable that was meant for the richer people. Damon got off of his horse as he placed it in one of the boxes. He walked back to Emily and helped her down, placing both of his hands on her hips and gently placing her on the ground. He did the same for her horse while placing it in its temporary stable box. He walked over to Emily as she took a hold of his open arm. "Thank you for your gifts Miss Emily. You shouldn't spend so much money on a man of my wealth."

"Mr. Salvatore, I wouldn't have spent the money for just anyone. You are more than a man of wealth. There are characteristics of your personality that I can see that everyone else looks over. You are fighting for our country in the Confederacy Army, and you chose to do that. Your father thinks that it makes you weak, but I see that it makes a man stronger than his physical being. You were strong enough mentally to not run out of town the second we all found out about our arranged marriage. I would have run if I were you. I should have already been married by now and have a child." Emily said as they entered the sun's warming rays in the center of town.

Damon placed his left hand over hers which was around his arm. "That's the reason I didn't run. You may think that you don't know yourself, but you do. You are kind and strong yourself. But you think highly of others and lower of yourself. A woman at your status shouldn't think of such comments about herself. You remind me of my mother. She always knew what to say to make other people feel better about themselves."

Emily smiled to other people as they passed, yet not letting them hear about their conversation to each other. "Mr. Salvatore, I was wondering, between you and me, what are your feelings about our upcoming marriage?"

Damon coughed once at the shock of her question. How was he supposed to answer that? "I would like to hear your thoughts first."

Emily sighed as she looked up at him. "I think that we can place our past behind us and start new. We have grown up from children into adults together. We know everything about each other. I know you better than you know yourself. Sure we may not have done this if we didn't grow together, but taking this from a sibling standpoint to a marriage standpoint, I'll be ready."

Damon let her words soak in for some time. She was ready to give up the fact that they were never related and start new with him. Her thought must have been little things placed together. "I feel that the situation was going to go wrong from the moment it left my father's mouth. But since the party, last night in your room, the gifts you gave me; I feel the same as you. I can and will be ready whenever you are. I can learn to love you as more than just a sister."

Some of the town's women were standing in one spot looking at the two, conversing to each other behind their fans and hands. Damon gave them a quick glance before saying, "Maybe we should go to Miss Pearl's apothecary. I hear Stefan's new interest works there. I didn't know she was boarding in the Estate. She doesn't seem to eat."

Emily nodded as they took a right and walked into one of the buildings. When they walked in they both saw Pearl and her daughter, Annabelle. Annabelle welcomed them into the shop. A girl with long curly chocolate brown hair had walked from behind the counter. "Mr. Salvatore, Miss Clearwater. It's my pleasure to finally meet you both. Stefan has told me such wonderful things about you. I am Katherine Pierce." She curtsied to the couple as Damon bowed and Emily returned her own curtsy.

"I say it is wonderful to meet my brothers love interest. It was kind for my father to let you board in our home, Miss Katherine." Damon told her taking Emily's arm again under his.

"Well we all know that it hasn't been the first time your father has let a stranger live in his home." Emily said in a kind and sweet tone that was to kind and sweet. "I hope you are happy with you accommodations Miss Pierce."

Katherine smiled at the both of them. "I am perfectly happy Miss Clearwater. I am sorry that you had to go through your life living a lie you had no idea about until yesterday. I can see though that is not a problem for you two." She hinted at how close they were acting.

There was no doubt that she was told to inform his father of everything they did. Emily smiled as she took her free hand and placed it on his face, gilding it with the tips of her fingers to hers, and gently touching his lips with hers. Damon had closed his eyes and kissed her back. He was screaming in his mind when she made the first move, but now after touching her soft, pink rose lips; it didn't feel like incest. It felt like he was kissing any other woman. He pulled away and looked back at the three women in the room. Anna was giggling quietly while Katherine and Pearl smiled. "Here take this Miss Emily. Consider it, an engagement gift." Pearl said handing her a bottle.

Emily opened the bottle and smelled its wonderful contents. It smelled of jasmine and vanilla. "Thank you. You are all very kind."

Damon smiled as he looked at the other women. "Well if you don't mind us, I think I want to go out and show the men of Mystic Falls, what they can't have, because she is mine."

"Aww, such the southern gentleman he is." Emily said bidding the other women a due. The two left together and whispered to each other. "Sorry about that kiss in there. But she might be reporting everything back to your father."

"Don't apologize. Your kiss was wonderful. Thank you." Damon said picking a rose off of a bush and handing it to her.

"Well, why not show the rest of town?" she asked him smiling.

He dropped the flower and kissed her. Everyone in the town square had stopped where they were and looked at the two of them, gasping and gawking at how fast they were taking their new relationship.


End file.
